Book of Me and You
by LeNosferatu
Summary: AKB48 fic. MaYuki pairing. Warning: This fic contains VERY MATURE content. I've warned you.


"Oh My God, you guys finally DID that? How was that?"

"Well uhm…we were kind of…on the right mood and…"

"In the right place and time!"

"Yes, yes. Exactly. And yeah so that's it."

"Wow, that's great."

"What was great?" Watanabe Mayu came along. Then sat beside Yuko who was talking to Sae and Sayaka after giving them cans of juice she bought from the vending machine earlier. The three immediately stopped their talking after Mayu joining them. They only thanked for the refreshments and the SaeYaka pair dismissed their self. Mayu only blinked few times and turned to Yuko,

"Did I say something wrong?"

Yuko shook her head, "Nooo, you didn't. They have to go to the next rehearsals."

Mayu astounded seeing the unusual way her oshiri sister talking to her. There's must be something.

"Ne…so what was great?"

Yuko seemed uneasy when she had to answer Mayu's sudden question. She realized, sooner or later Mayu will know these kind of things when it's got in the right time, and Yuko convinced herself that now it wasn't the right one. She tilted her head and stood up,

"Er…aaa…you better ask Yukirin. Thanks for the juice, Mayuyu. I need to practice with Nyan-nyan."

Mayu facepalmed, she sensed something was going on between Yuko, Sae and Sayaka. She held Yuko's arm, keeping her down, "What was that? Really, why DO I have to ask Yukirin when I got you now?" the curiosity killed the cyborg. The squirrel only struggled and grinned, "Really, you HAVE to ask Yukirin. I'm afraid I can't give a proper answer. Byeee." She managed to break free and running away from her curious oshiri sister.

Mayu pouted and sat down again, sipping her juice alone. There it goes again, Mayu thought. She disappointed knowing it's been three times she experienced something like this, like everyone is holding a big secret that they don't want her to know. Which somehow make Mayu feel like everyone is slowly leaving her, even Yuko, her loyal oshiri sister. She recalled those times again. First, she was intruding the talking between Acchan and the midget captain when she saw them blushing so red and excused their selves after telling her the same Yuko just said. Then for the next couple days, similar thing happened between her, and the double Matsui, which ended up they suggesting Mayu to ask Yuki. And now, this, even her trustable oshiri sister wouldn't willingly answer her simple question. Mayu just wondered, how could all these things related to Kashiwagi Yuki?

Just what kind of secret that only her captain able to satisfy her inquisitiveness?

The curiosity meter on the cyborg slowly but sure, raising its level. Signaling the indicator into a danger position. The cyborg's data bit by bit disappeared and replaced them with a new greater virus that could damage her system which the only antivirus was a human named Kashiwagi Yuki.

"Okay, enough! Guess I have to ask Yukirin then." Mayu sighed.

She needed to find her beloved captain, soon. Mayu couldn't help but to satisfy her needs. Besides, wasn't Yuki always giving her what she wants and spoiling her all the time? So Mayu believed she would get a satiable answer this time. Because she was a cyborg and cyborg could do anything. And getting anything.  
>But not the time when her beloved captain announced the break time was over and now was the Team B's turn for rehearsing. Mayu pouted knowing the work time wasn't over yet and she had to wait for about five hours until she got home. Oh now how she wished scientist were successfully inventing a time machine. <p>

xxx

Mayu didn't take her time in the shower, she immediately toweling and made her way to her bedroom. She saw a familiar figure laying on stomach in the bed, texting someone.

"I'm done. You can use the shower now." Mayu said. She saw Kashiwagi Yuki turned her head and smiled to her, "Thank you, I'm going now." She got up and took her stuff to the bathroom. Mayu sighed and stretched her body, the rehearsal was really tiring that she might be losing some muscles and spines in just one night. She threw herself to the bed and let the soft mattress relaxed her back. Mayu wanted to sleep but she was currently having a flowing urge that need to be contented which the only way was waiting her girlfriend finish her shower before joining her to bed. That keeping her stay awake.

Thinking about her captain which also her girlfriend for months now, made Mayu realize that she and Yuki got chance to have girl's talk less and less day by day. Usually after got home from AKB theater or another workplace, they only shared a goodnight kisses and went sleeping. Same routines repeating. She didn't blame work keeping them having rare time to spend together since they live together anyway, when she always met the captain day and night. Dusk and dawn. Just the different and busy schedules which making them like in a tale of sun and moon she heard in kindergarten. Loves each other, but couldn't meet because of the sad fate. Mayu suddenly having a huge smile after checking Yuki's phone, knowing she had a free day tomorrow. No rehearsals, no photoshoots, no recordings, no handshake events, no work. Yay, that meant Mayu could have a prime time with Yuki just the two of her, noted that she also had a free day for tomorrow. What an uncommon coincidence for two busy idols.

"Eh? You still awake." Yuki's voice dragged Mayu back to reality. She saw her girlfriend approaching her in a pair of black shorts and white oversized t-shirt, still toweling her dripping hair. Mayu hummed something as a response as Yuki sat on the edge of other side of bed, her hand still busy drying the damp raven locks. Yuki suddenly felt the towel she gripped gone. She turned only to find Mayu smiled at her,

"Let me do it for you."

Yuki mumbled a thank you as Mayu started rubbing the white towel against her scalp, slowly and surprisingly calming Yuki's nerves as Mayu gave a light massage in her head. She didn't remember when the last time Mayu did this,

"What is this for?" Yuki asked in a joking tone, she wondered if Mayu needs of wants something from her. Mayu only pouted and replied,

"This? Nothing, I just want to."

"But it's nice. You should be doing this every day." Yuki teased. Mayu rolled her eyes and said, "Ha to the ha."

Yuki's hair was completely dried now. Mayu took the towel and gave Yuki a light kiss on the cheek before putting it back in the bathroom. Yuki only smiled and shook her head,

_Maybe she misses me_, Yuki wondered. She knew she is busier than Mayu since she was the captain and she currently played in three doramas which naturally took her quality time being alone with her ace. And the last date they've gone was two months ago, if that counted as a date, because in the middle of the date they seen by fans and started taking pics from all direction before she and Mayu could escape and decided to end that day. But she was happy knowing both of them wouldn't have any work for a day tomorrow. Yuki promised to herself that she would spend a whole tomorrow only with Mayu.

"Mayuyu, I miss you." She greeted her girlfriend who was just coming back from the bathroom. Mayu looked astounded, "Yukirin, I was only going for a minute." Yuki shook her head and took Mayu's hand, leading her to bed and sat side by side enjoying each other's company.

"No, I miss spending time with you. I miss doing this." Yuki took Mayu's hand to her lips and kissed it. She glanced at Mayu and noticed the cyborg had blushed red. Mayu leaned forward, silently asking Yuki's lips on hers which immediately granted when she felt a pair of warmth velvets sending a pleasant sensation all over her body as she tightened her hug and deepened their kiss.

"Let's go somewhere…tomorrow…only two of us." Yuki said as she leaned her forehead on Mayu's and her hand tucked Mayu's hair to her ear. Mayu giggled and nodded before she happily hugged her captain and thinking about plan for tomorrow. Tokyo Disneyland…movies…dinner…only two of them, they were only things that spun in Mayu's mind now before something important that been her intention all this time popped out from the bottom of her mind. She instantly let go of Yuki's hug.

"Yukirin…"

Yuki surprised by Mayu's sudden actions, she saw the cyborg looking into her deeply, but she caught some hesitant in her eyes. Yuki somehow could sense Mayu seemed in trouble.

"What's wrong?"

Mayu began her story. She spilled all her curiosity. She told everything from the start and Yuki kept calmly sitting and listening carefully before her face changed into a shock expression when Mayu said,

"…And they told me to ask you."

Yuki couldn't help but blushed so madly. She never thought all her friends and teammates shoving the problem onto her all the way. Well it's not a problem actually to explain that kind of thing to Mayu. But this just felt different since Mayu is her girlfriend. She didn't have a choice but to fulfill Mayu's obligation.

"Eh…eto…Mayu. Do you REALLY don't know what they might be talking about?" Yuki carefully asked. She knew Mayu mustn't be THAT innocent to not realize what's going on since she was an otaku at all. Mayu only shook her head. Yuki didn't say anything further and let the silence surrounded them before Mayu broke it while blushing so mad and covering her face with both hands, so embarrassed in front of her girlfriend for being so dumb.

"Oh My God, I knew it…they are talking about THAT. I thought it was something else…" Mayu still mumbled burying her face in her hands. Yuki released a giggle that soon turned into a burst of laugh. She was right. Mayu was already growing up. She knew Mayu know that kind of thing.

"So you ever given a think about that too?" Yuki smiled teasingly. Mayu pouted,

"Kind of. But I don't want to be called as pervert. Ahhh, I'm so embarrassed!"

"But why have to be me?" Yuki still wondered. Mayu tugged Yuki's shoulder,

"Because you're the closest person of me…and we're able to talk something privately like this…"

Yuki laughed and cupped Mayu's chin before gave a peck, "Well, since it's already late and we have a date tomorrow," she winked "let's go to sleep. Unless you want us falling asleep inside the ferris wheel." She took Mayu by the shoulder, but somehow Mayu resisted.

"Yukirin…" Mayu looked at Yuki's eyes. She hugged the puzzled Yuki and whispered,

"I love you. Like so, so much. Do you love me too?" Yuki was still wrapped in confusion but chose to toss that aside and smiled, "I do love you too." Mayu let go of the hug and blushed again, something really bothered her mind and Yuki could read that.

"You don't want to tell me what's troubling you?" Yuki threw bait. Mayu bit her lips and lower her voice, eyes avoiding Yuki's,

"I was wondering if you don't mind for us to…hmm…feel that experience too?"  
>Now was Yuki that blushing so hard. Mayu really caught her in the place. Like playing chess, she was being checkmated and the options were only two. Saying yes, I do mind, would be an egregious lie cause she's been wanting it as well since they officially became a couple but she took a very careful step to bury the urge and even forbade herself to imagining her girlfriend in such way considering Mayu's age and she would eventually go to jail. And the second option, no, I don't mind, would be selfish but also a blunt lie, since she had promised to herself to wait until Mayu ready and till she reach her age. But disappointing Mayu would be the last thing she wanted to do.<p>

And it was until Mayu's patience running thin for getting no response from the older girl.

Mayu jumped forward and pulled Yuki for a kiss which the captain could only let out a muffled yelp as warm pair of lips moving and rubbing passionately onto hers. Mayu wrapped her arms onto Yuki's neck and kept fervently assaulting Yuki's lips not until Yuki moaned as her girlfriend's tongue became a foreign thing that forcefully asking permission to go further. She couldn't handle but let it explore her moist insides. Letting their warm velvets tousled into a combat of dominance until Yuki surrendered by closing her lips and pulled herself apart, trying to catch a breath.

"You sure you want to do this? We can always wait till you are ready." Yuki caressed Mayu's blushing cheek. She saw her girlfriend struggled against her own feelings. Mayu hugged Yuki's arm and huskily said, "But I want you now. Please Yukirin…please take me. I want you to take me, completely." Yuki stunned with the younger girl's words. She didn't believe today was the day she was going to take what's been Mayu's and every girl's precious thing have in once of a lifetime, yet it was real.

She responded with nothing but pulled Mayu to another kiss as an answer. Mayu closed her eyes and felt the urge within her twisting with arousal as they reentered the kissing session which rivaled with the ones earlier. Her hands started sliding up and down Yuki's back and forced Yuki to stumble backwards with Mayu landed on top of her. She managed to sit on Yuki's stomach while her mouth never left Yuki's as if they were trying to eat each other faces.

Mayu never felt like this before. She often had the passion on Yuki but never dared to overstep the boundaries she sensed between Yuki and herself. She was too afraid Yuki would reject her, in fact it was the very opposite and she could prove she was wrong.

Yuki somehow built up her courage and decided to take action, she flipped their position so Mayu was sandwiched between her and the bed. Mayu inhaled the sweet scent of Yuki hovering around her that made her desire go aflamed more. She knotted her arms onto Yuki's neck while Yuki's hands started devouring the barriers that hindering her from reaching the goal. Yuki could deal that somehow unzipping Mayu's sweatshirt would be the very first step of claiming Mayu completely as hers. And she nervously enjoying every minutes of it.

Mayu let out a sigh of bliss as she found herself being completely exposed to Yuki while her girlfriend's hands started wandering her top half. For the very first time Yuki's mouth left Mayu's and began traveling downwards. She nibbled and gnawed Mayu's neck and upper chest until it carved a bright crimson marks on the pale skin. Mayu's quiet moan made Yuki's lust being awaken by unbearable power and she moved onto new area to discover new sensations of Mayu's ear, wanted to know what kind of sounds her cyborg would make.

While her mouth pleasuring Mayu's, her hand traveled to the hardened peak and gave the mound a light massage before slowly turned into rough kneading which made Mayu vibrated a loud moan, asking Yuki to stop the ministration and to just finish her off.

Yuki surged up to capture Mayu's lips once again before assaulting the perky mound with her tongue. Made Mayu curled her toe and grabbed Yuki's hair as the new amazing sensations running through her body and feeling the space of her thighs grew wet. Mayu's moan became louder as Yuki gave a light bite on her nipple and leaving it swell as Yuki moved onto some new spots. She licked Mayu's abdomen trailing downwards and stopped in her bellybutton before stirring her tongue in it. Yuki felt the body beneath her squirming as she kept her tongue swirling and teasing Mayu's toned stomach.

Mayu realized she was the only one who has no clothes in the room. She leaned up and tugged the captain's edge of the t-shirt, wanting to pull it off when Yuki shook her head, "No, tonight is a special one. I'll let you feel my love. Just relax." Mayu frowned and not in three seconds her expression changed as she saw Yuki's head travel down further,

"Ah! It's dirty there, Yukirin." she failed to stop Yuki from nearing her already soaking center when Yuki gave a smile and continued moving. Yuki very slowly licking up her slit down to up and aside to her thighs. She smiled as she heard Mayu yelped a little after she thrust her tongue onto the moist cavern. Mayu's moan started having a steady rhythm when Yuki pumped her boneless part up and down Mayu. She felt her body was given a simultaneous pleasure as Yuki's hands kept fondling her breasts and the tongue twirling her clit.

"Hmmh…mmh…"

Mayu felt she was driven to the edge and Yuki immediately stopped and thrust two fingers to replace where her tongue was at. Mayu cried at the swift penetration and grabbed onto Yuki's hair when Yuki curled her fingers that suddenly hitting the certain spot. Steady groans started coming out from Mayu's throat as Yuki picked up the pace. Her moans getting louder by the time Yuki moved faster and Yuki went down again to raining kisses on her belly.

"Yukirinnnh…"

Mayu moaned Yuki's name over and over as she felt once again being shoved to the peak, but never gave a proper release. She needed nothing but to be pushed over, but seemed Yuki loves teasing her more. Mayu's hips began bucking frenziedly as she tried to gain more of Yuki. The older girl realized this and smirked as she remembered something. Yuki hastily stopped her movement and pulled out her dampened fingers completely, making Mayu cried in discontentment.

"You can't! Please Yukirin…" Mayu released a plea when she saw Yuki got out fromthe bed leaving her insides twitched in apprehension. The captain only smiled and huskily said, "Don't go anywhere." Before she closed the door shut leaving Mayu struggled with her own lust.

Mayu couldn't be more irritated than now seeing her girlfriend just leaving her alone undone. The muscles of her lower part tensed for a release and she slowly moved her finger to her center, using it to pleasure herself while tossing her anger for Yuki's aside for a while. Before she could reach her destination, she turned her head as she heard sound of door creaking open, revealing Yuki. Somehow her stomach fluttered in delight seeing her girlfriend again, but sooner it became burned in horror as she saw what was proudly standing on Yuki's hips.

"Y-Yukirin…why…what…" Mayu's words came out in tremor as she saw Yuki walked closer and crawled on top of her. Yuki caressed Mayu's cheek and smiled, "You want me to take you right? I'll take you tonight…completely." she hoped she could drive Mayu's apprehension away by kissing her lips once again.

"It's okay if you don't want me to. I could get rid of this." Yuki's hand grabbed the edge of the harness. Mayu stared at Yuki's hips in terror as she saw a long, black, and dotted strap-on for the first time but something made her to stop that hand.

"No, please Yuki. Please take me. I'll give myself to you."

Yuki smiled and she leaned up to kiss the ace's lips, calming her. She looked deep onto the pair of black jewels and gaining her courage again. Yuki indeed hesitated at first when she decided to go all the way on Mayu, since it was their first time. But deep down her heart, she wanted to claim Mayu as the only hers and her only Mayu's. Bringing up her valor, Yuki slowly lifted up Mayu's hips so she could easily dive in. Mayu gasped in edginess as she felt the plastic made a contact with her already dripping core. She panted chaotically when it began entered her. Mayu wrapped her arms onto Yuki's neck and her eyes screwed shut as she felt the shaft sliding in to her. Then she heard Yuki's whisper,

"Relax, believe in me. Let me know if I'm hurting you."

Mayu nodded and Yuki smiled before kissed Mayu's sweaty forehead. Yuki angled her hips and slowly moved in, not wanting Mayu felt any pain. She twitched every time Yuki dove in inch by inch. Mayu felt her insides full as it almost completely drowned deep on her. She screamed and thrashed her head to the side when she felt Yuki's appendage tearing down her hymen. Mayu's legs rubbing the bed uneasily as she felt the pain all over her lower part slowly built up to her chest and made her tears rolling down the cheeks.

Knowing this reaction, Yuki stopped. She let Mayu to adjust herself for the new sensation. She wiped Mayu's tears away with her finger and kissed her cheek. Mayu slowly opened her eyes and found a pair of calmness stared lovingly at hers.

Mayu nodded allowing Yuki to go further.

"You might want to hold onto me." Yuki smiled and capturing her ace's lips again. Mayu held onto Yuki and Yuki started pumping her hips with a steady rhythm. Yuki buried her face on Mayu's neck and planted kisses here and there when she felt the arms in her shoulder wrapped tighter.

Mayu shuddered moans and soon it turned into a pained whimper. The knot in her insides tighten and she couldn't bear the pain all over it. She shook Yuki's shoulder and tried to say a word but the pressure was so much to bear when Yuki kept plunging into her mercilessly.

"N-No! Y-Yukirinhh…ah! Nggh! Yuki…"

Hearing pained moans from her beloved ace, Yuki stopped her ministrations on Mayu's neck and slower her pumping before stopped and looked up to Mayu.

"Ah! I'm sorry. Did I hurt you?"

Mayu couldn't help the overflowing tears again. It really hurts for her and she had to tell Yuki the truth.

"It just…it really hurts Yukirin…"

Yuki realized that she was going too fast at first that certainly hurt Mayu's insides.

She gave an apology smile and said calmly, "I will go again. Nice and slow."

She plunged again onto Mayu and this time Mayu felt new amazing sensation spread all over her. She moaned in delight as it hit her further and deeper. Yuki leaned up to kiss Mayu and let her moans melt in Yuki's kiss. Yuki felt her lips bitten every time she angled her hips to hit Mayu's spot. Once she knew Mayu had adjusted to new feeling, she faster her pace. Mayu's moans became frantic and turned into messy gasps. The returning of lust shoved her to the edge and she wanted nothing but to be pressed over. Her hands started running up and down Yuki's muscular back while Yuki kept busy spotting kisses all over her body.

"Ngh! Ngh! Ah! Yukirin, I'm gonna…"

Yuki knew it was going to come, she added the speed and thrust onto Mayu deeper only to get a rough grab in her hair and shallow screams filling the air. Yuki muffled Mayu's cries with her kiss and this time Mayu felt the end came nearing her. She pulled out from Yuki's kisses and moaned Yuki's names in approval by the time she felt her lower part threaten to explode.

"Yuki! Yuki! Yu-Ahhhhhh!" 

xxx

"Yukirin, I'm so tired." Mayu sighed in pleasure as she felt Yuki caressed her cheeks. She never felt this tired before right after the exhausting rehearsal. And she knew Yuki was too.

"I guess we can't go tomorrow." Yuki teased. And yes she felt great fatigue shaking her nerves and needed nothing than rest. Yuki kept stroking Mayu's hair lightly, her body still shivered from the experience earlier. Mayu smiled and shook her head,

"It's okay. As long as you stay beside me for a whole day. I count it as a date."

"Then you didn't count what we've done?" Yuki raised brows, she teased Mayu again. Mayu leaned closer and gave a light kiss on Yuki's lips,

"I did. I count it as a special chapter, of the book of me and you."


End file.
